percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympus International Academy
Olympus High is a fan-fic where the Gods are high schoolers. Partially based on Greek God High Olympians: Juniors - Sophomores #Zeus: King of the school, has had many affairs with girls. #Hera: Annoying popular girl. #Poseidon: Captain of water polo team and boys swimming team and all with Oceanus. Takes oceanology/hydrology as an elective. #Demeter: Eco-freak, loves plants and the sun. Takes ecology and biology as electives. #Hestia: Quiet girl, very nice. Cooks mad good. #Hades: Goth, loner guy, has no friends #Aphrodite: Hot cheerleader, has had many boyfriends #Ares: Football player, bullie #Apollo: Football Quarterback #Artemis: Hates guys, dumps anyone who asks her out #Athena: Smart, beautiful girl who is popular #Hephaestus: Nerd who excels in wood shop and computers #Dionysus: Drunk party animal #Hermes: Kleptomaniac, on the track team #Hypnos: Always sleeps in class. #Thanatos: Sleeps with his twin Hypnos. Always knows why dead people are dead. #Morpheus: Sleeps with Hypnos and Thanatos. #Hecate: Orphan. Does magic for a living. #Iris: Draws stuff. Like rainbows and ponies. Smallest. Idolizes Hermes. #Hebe: Zeus' cousin. Always running around and playing tag. #Janus: Weird guy. Always talking about doors. Son of a carpenter. #Nemesis: Part of the debate club. Ends all fights with justice. #Kratos: Buff guy. Runningback. #Nike: Wears Nikes. Always comes in second to Athena in smarts, but first at physical whatnot. #Zelus: Always smiles. Everyone's friend. #Bia: Likes getting her way. By force, that is. Titans: Seniors #Kronos: Popular guy, very cruel. Verbally fights Zeus. #Rhea: Popular girl, loves the Olympians. #Hyperion: Bright kid, popular. Flashing smile. #Theia: Queen Bee, very popular, VERY attractive, mean. Hyperion's girlfriend. #Oceanus: Water Polo Co-Captain with Poseidon, stuck up. Swims a lot. #Tethys: Girls' swim captain, quiet. Oceanus' girlfriend. #Coeus: Cold, mean, boring guy, obsessed with astronomy. Hates Krios. Like Phoebe. #Phoebe: Weird girl, randomly tells the future #Iapetus: (nickname is 'The Piercer') Cuts everything, from food to himself. #Themis: Class president, on student council. #Krios: Football player, stalker. Likes rams and DODGE RAMS. #Mnemosyne: Nerd, has photographic memory, but beautiful. #Atlas: Jock, bullie. Weightlifter. Always has weights in one hand. #Helios: Popular, sunny personality, always has a different girlfriend. #Selene: always out at night, has a secret boyfriend who's in a coma. Knows everything about the moon. #Prometheus: Trickster. Always seen with Hermes. Know his grades in the future. #Epimetheus: Easy to fool. Prommy's #1 target. #Arke: Iris' older sister. Minor Deities: Freshman #Ourea: Only football team, jocks #Nesoi: Only in swim team and water polo team #Persephone #Amphitrite #Ariadne: Beautiful ex of Theseus #Perse: Oceanid. #Theseus: Poseidon's old best friend. #Heracles: Football Captain. #Perses: In Astronomy on Mondays, Geo on Tuesdays, PE on Wednesday, Math on Thursday, and none on Friday. #Styx: Swimmer. Middle Schoolers: Demigods #Percy Jackson: On swim team and all water related whatnot. #Annabeth Chase: Smart. Aces all core fighting. #Nico: Can only be found with nobody. Lone wolf. #Clarisse: Can't do anything except PE. Protogenoi: Teachers Principal: Chaos - Very old and crazy, a lot like Dumbledore Water Sports: Pontus Geography: Gaia - A lady who always loves the Titans. Astronomy: Nyx History: Chronos - Ranges from ages day to day, BIG Ke$ha fan (Tik Tok) PE: Erebus - Really buff guy, looks like he's on steroids, likes the Olympians Biology: Phusis English: Phanes - talks all day long, very annoying. Computers: Hermes. Paid for it. Math: Tartarus - is friends with the Titans. Likes giving punishment. Wood Shop: Cheer: Eros - hates cheer, but loves the cheerleaders, a perverted god Oceanology: Hydros Earth Science: Thesis Prom Dates #Kronos and Rhea #Zeus and Hera #Poseidon and Amphitrite #Hades and Persephone #Aphrodite and Ares #Dionysus and Ariadne (Ditches her to party with a bunch of Nymphs) #Oceanus and Tethys #Hyperion and Theia #Coeus and Phoebe #Krios Eurybia #Iapetus and Clymene #Helios and Perse #Pallas and Styx #Iris and Hypnos #Percy and Annabeth